ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Lapislázuli
El lapislázuli es una gema muy apreciada en joyería desde la antigüedad. Se define geológicamente como roca, material compuesto de varios minerales. Los principales componentes son lazurita, silicato cálcico complejo que le proporciona el color azul característico, wollastonita y calcita, que producen el veteado gris y blanquecino, y pirita, que produce los reflejos dorados. Usos Prácticamente todo el lapislázuli utilizado en la antigüedad en Eurasia se obtenía de canteras situadas en las montañas de Afganistán, las cuales todavía son explotadas con procedimientos muy similares a los utilizados hace miles de años. En América, los incas y otras culturas precolombinas explotaron hace 2000 años yacimientos en Chile, en la zona de Ovalle, utilizándolo en máscaras y ornamentación. El polvo del mineral, la azurita o lazurita, proporcionaba un pigmento azul, muy reputado entre los grandes pintores del Renacimiento por su durabilidad. Leonardo da Vinci, Alberto Durero y Fra Angélico se referían al polvo de lapislázuli como «oro azul». En esa época, su precio igualaba al del oro. Uso cerámico Mediante análisis por espectómetro Raman, se ha comprobado que el azul intenso que presentan las piezas persas del S. XIII entra dentro de su composición también el lapislázuli, conforme indicaban los textos antiguos.La céramique persane a parlé Análisis pieza cerámica de Iran del siglo XIII, corroboran que el uso del Lâjvard (lapis lazuli) como se menciona en el tratado de (Ab'l Qâsim Kâshâni, 14th century) los esmaltes se denominan Lâjvardina blue glazed ceramics, se menciona que pieza tiene un engobe con lapislázuli, sobre el cual se añade el óxido de cobalto con un transparente alto en calcio. Lapis lazuli as unexpected blue pigment in Iranian Lâjvardina ceramicsPhilippe Colomban los ceramistas de Kashan preferían la lajvardina. La producción con esta nueva técnica comenzó, por tanto, antes de tal fecha, como apuntan los restos arqueológicos de Tajt-i Sulayman en la región noroccidental de Persia, hallados en las recientes excavaciones en el palacio de Abaka-Jan (663-680 / 1265-1281).Museo sin fronteras TODO: Minai ware: This type has a stonepaste body, a tin-opacified glaze with pigments and pigmented glasses applied over the glaze. It was made in Kashan mostly between about 1175 and 1200. A related type is called lajvardina (named after the colour of lapis lazuli), which generally has a dark-blue cobalt glaze and colours applied over the glaze, but whereas a multitude of colours were used for the often figural minai, the usually geometric lajvardina will only have overglaze white and red with gilding.CERAMICS: AN OVERVIEW in Islamic ceramics, bowls, beakers, tankards, and bottles with enamel painting and gilding on a white ground, often with rich figure compositions in bands. Similar vessels in animal and human form were also produced. In the 13th and 14th centuries Sultanabad (now Soltanabad, Iran) and Varamin turned out minai ware.Britannica Online Encyclopedia Relación entre los alfareros del periodo abbasid en bagdad y la cerámica tang tanto en pastas como en esmaltes.The Art of Islamic Pottery, Ernst J. Grube. The Metropolitan Museum of Art Bulletin, New Series, Vol. 23, No. 6, Islamic Art (Feb., 1965), pp. 209-228 (article consists of 20 pages) Notas Enlaces externos * Taller Artesanias Chile (lapislázuli de Chile). * PalaGems.com (lapislázuli de Afganistán). * * * * * * * ca:Lapislàtzuli de:Lapislazuli en:Lapis lazuli fi:Lapislatsuli fr:Lapis-lazuli ja:ラピスラズリ ko:청금석 lt:Lazuritas nl:Lapis lazuli pl:Lazuryt pt:Lápis-lazúli tr:Lapis lazuli ur:سنگ لاجورد zh:青金石 Categoría:Rocas metamórficas Categoría:Gemas Categoría:Lapislázuli Categoría:Esmaltes Categoría:Pigmentos Categoría:Diccionario L